The Outsiders: Heroes Of Fate
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: The Titans were shocked as hell to see Terra returning from her earthly prison and she became the leader of outcasts called the Outsiders: Jump City's newest heroes. But in the aftermath, Brother Blood returns with a new arsenal of supervillains. It's the ultimate battle with new teams, alliances, and a lot of action! Re-edited
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Outsiders: Outcasts of Fate  
Setting: Titans Tower, Jump City  
Couples: RobinXStar, BBXTerra, RaeXZach(My OC), KFXJinx, CyXBee, and ArgentXJericho(in later chapters).  
Rated: T (for violence, language, mild sexual content, and crude humor)

**Chapter One: Terra's Return**

It has been five months since the Titans have thwarted the evil syndicate called The Brotherhood of Evil. Even though the Titans have gone their separate ways, they still have each other to face off against old enemies and new threats. Still, Jump City hasn't had any crime rates right about now, but it will come soon.

Right now, the Teen Titans of Jump City were just relaxing after recording some of the past events to what they accomplished. Robin is looking out for any stranger activities in the city, Starfire starts cooking some of her Tamaranian dinner for the team, Cyborg is adding more improvements to the T-Car, and Raven is meditating silently in her room as always.

But to one of the Titans, Raven was actually curious to know why the tower seems so quiet now. In a strange way, she didn't hear any noise or yelling from another Titan member. In fact, Raven never even heard anything from the green changeling lately. Ever since the battle against the Brotherhood, Beastboy, a fellow Titan, hasn't been himself lately. He never told any jokes, he's losing his touch on video games, and, somehow, he almost ate meat! That was NEVER a good sign in her theory and she wanted to know what was up. Raven then picks up her communicator and calls in for Cyborg.

_Cyborg: Hellooo?_  
_Raven: Umm, Cyborg? This is Raven._  
_Cyborg: Raven? This is the first time you ever call me for anything! Are you sure you're Raven?_  
_Raven: (Sigh) Just hear me out or I'll smash your car into pieces._  
_Cyborg: Yep, that's you, all right. Anyway, what you need, girl?_  
_Raven: Have you seen Beastboy around lately? Things have been a little too quiet without him screwing things up._  
_Cyborg: Well, actually, I did see him up on top of the roof just a few minutes ago. Come to think of it, Beastboy has been slacking off against my skills at some games. If you see him, tell him to come down and accept my challenge once I get done with the car!_  
_Raven: Yeah, sure, whatever._

Raven hangs up and proceeds into teleporting up to the roof. It only took her a second to get there and started searching for Beastboy. She looks around and then spotted him just sitting on top of edge as he was looking at the sunset. Raven was curious to why he was up here, but she didn't hesitate to walk up to him.

"Beastboy?" Raven calls out to him as he turns around to answer. Beastboy was acting different now after leading the Titans to victory. But still, it wouldn't have given him a little grin on his face. Instead, he only puts on a small smile.

"Hey, Raven. What's up?" Normally he would've been boasted up with joy to see one of his friends, but this seems different with a hint of sadness.

"Funny, I should be asking you the same question." Raven replied to try and enlighten his day, but no avail. "You mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead. I don't mind having a company now and then." Beastboy said as Raven got down and sat on the edge. Raven never knew how calm he must be right now and didn't seem to joke about something. She turns to see his face, but spotted something very familiar on his lap. It was a heart-shaped mirror that Beastboy first gave to his crush, Terra.

"Um, Beastboy?" She asked.

Beastboy turns to her attention and replied, "Yeah, Rae?"

"What's with the mirror?" Raven points out to him as he looks down to see also a reflection of himself. Beastboy then sigh and gives Raven an answer.

"Well, I brought it with me to just clear my head for a while. I was just looking at it and thought of the day that Terra became a Titan until... you know." Beastboy looked away after knowing what he might say next.

Raven understands what he meant and realizes that it was almost the day that Terra sacrificed herself to save the city. She knew in her heart that Terra wasn't all that bad to begin with. But at a certain time, Terra betrayed everyone, including Beastboy, as she takes over Jump City. It was never her fault; it was all the works of Slade. Raven knew that that deep down, Terra was scared and alone with no one to turn to. Terra had no choice but to work with Slade or else he'll do something worse that might scar her green friend.

"I see. Is this about when she betrayed the Titans?" Beastboy didn't need to say anything to Raven's question but nod. "Garfield, it's not your fault or Terra's. Things happen to good people in bad times. Slade made this happen and tried to tear the team apart. He did it to Robin, and he did it to me for awakening my father."

"I know, but... I never thought she would've done this to anybody. I mean, I was a true friend to her and treated her like a normal person. But after that incident at the carnival, I should've never driven her away like that. I could've saved her from him, but..." Beastboy starts showing tears coming down his eyes.

Raven knows the pain of having to feel heartbroken. She never knew her friend to have feelings for the geomancer and kept it hidden from everyone else. Raven placed her hand on the changeling's shoulder for comfort and waited for him to answer back. But he didn't feel like talking anymore, so Raven decided to talk for him.

"Garfield, do you remember the time that I had a friend named Malchior from the book I've always read about?" Beastboy nodded as she continued, "I was feeling alone and scared for not being accepted by others. But when he first talked to me, I was happy. I had someone who I can relate to and be myself around to say how I feel. It soon became something more than that after I feel a bit... loved.

But it was a lie as I knew the truth about him and I felt used and heartbroken. I thought I would be alone forever, but that's when I saw both you and Terra hanging out more. After seeing you guys, I was hoping I may find someone who would actually be fair to me than Malchior ever did to me. Without you or Terra, I would've thought I may never be loved again. But I waited until the right one comes. And I had you to thank, Beastboy, for changing me the way I am today."

Beastboy looks up to see Raven and couldn't believe that she was smiling happily for the first time in his life. He didn't even know that he changed her one bit and realizing it right in front of him. He couldn't do anything except smile back.

"Well... anytime, Rae. I just didn't know I was helping you with your problems." Beastboy said.

Raven replied, "You always do look clueless to what everything goes around you all the time."

Beastboy couldn't help but laugh at Raven's remark. And for Raven, she was glad that he finally gets to laugh again. Soon, they got up and headed back inside to meet with the others. As they were in the hallways, Beastboy decides to ask Raven something. "Hey, Rae?"

"Yes, Beastboy?" the teen girl replied back.

"Do you think you will ever find the right guy for you," asked the changeling.

Raven was a little upset to not put her hood up because she was blushing red and she started rubbing her arm. "Maybe, but I'll just have to wait until the right time."

Beastboy smiles and look at the mirror in his hand. "Yeah, but I know that Terra is still alive right now. In my heart, I know it's true."

"I know, Garfield. And I'm very happy for you, too." Raven said as she gave him a friendly hug.

Beastboy was stunned by this reaction, but he was feeling more of a sibling-type moment he was thinking of at the time. Beastboy then hug her back and was feeling a lot better now. They let go and began walking towards their fellow Titans. "I'm thinking of getting some tofu burgers. Want anything?"

"Nothing vegetarian for that matter. I'll just make some tea." Raven replied.

"Hey, whatever you-" Their conversation stopped as the alarm went off. Beastboy and Raven made just in time to the briefing room to meet up with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Beastboy, Raven! It is joyous to see you early now." Starfire greeted as they came to see what's happening.

"What's the situation, Robin?" Raven quickly demanded.

"It's seems to me that our old pals from HIVE Academy are back and wreaking havoc in Jump City. This time: Cinderblock and Overload are teaming up with Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous!" Robin stated.

"Man, I thought we wasted those creeps before the last time they went against us! Looks like we're going to give them another hard lesson of butt-whooping! How about it, Beastboy?" Cyborg asked with determination to his friend.

Beastboy shrugged. "I was getting bored of a crime-free city. I don't mind taking names!"

Starfire just giggled as Raven just smiled and rolls her eyes. "Boys..."

"You have to admit: they really love the butt-kicking they will send the HIVE." Starfire replied.

"TITANS...GO!" Robin shouted as the Titans head for Jump City.

"HA HA HA! Look at these sniveling fleabags running away! Now we're running this show!" Gizmo and the rest of the HIVE are now destroying stores and the streets as they were outnumbered by cops. But the law was no match when Cinderblock made a sonic quake with just one stomp. The cars were flipped sideways and upside-down in a fiery crash as Mammoth charges through the officers like they were bowling pins.

"Out of my way, punks!" Mammoth roared as he seems to clothesline them.

"Woooowee! Now this is my kind of party!" Billy Numerous has multiplied by 30 to outnumbered 15 cops. They had no choice but to drop down against the villain. Just then, a shock of electricity bursts through the police cruisers and destroyed over 10 cars with one hit. Overload reappeared by Gizmo as he waited for orders.

"Now then, who got the balls to take down the newly Elite HIVE Five?!" Gizmo demanded as the villains heard something coming from the horizon. Gizmo then spotted a blue car that resembles Cyborg's. "Dammit! It's those cruddy Teen Titans! Overload, short-circuit that rusty hunk of scrap metal!"

"With pleasure!" Overload was charging up his new Shocker Cannon Arm and fires a perfect shot to the T-Car! Overload watch as the car exploded and laughs at the demise of the half-machine Titan. But he failed to realize that out of nowhere, a Sonic Cannon shot right in front of him. Gizmo dodged out of the way and sees Cyborg riding on top of Beastboy in a Pterodactyl form.

"BOO-YAH! That's for wrecking my car!" shouted Cyborg as he drops down and tackles Overload to a nearby store. Beastboy reverts back and appeared Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

"So Gizmo, are you ready for Round Two?" Beastboy said with challenging look.

"You may want to reconsider and retreat while you still have a chance." Robin ordered Gizmo.

Gizmo scoffed. "Hmph! It's going to take more than just Tin-Head inside to take us down! Attack Pattern Alpha!" Cinderblock charges right towards them as Raven shot some dark bolts at him to get his attention. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire went up against Gizmo. But the evil genius jumps up with his spider legs and crawls up to the walls. Robin carried on, but Starfire was pausing for the moment as Billy Numerous got her cornered.

"Hey there, Redhead! Say, why don't you give up and I'll take you out for dinner!" He then has 10 clones coming up around her. "Our treat!"

"Sorry, but you are not the type I'm looking for entirely. Your dinner will be at jail where you belong!" Starfire replied as she uses her Star beams to attack the first six clones.

Billy Numerous then grew another 15 and said, "Oh, well! Your loss!" Starfire continues to attack, but a few attacks her from behind and gain the drop on her.

Beastboy was hurled to the wall as Mammoth strikes at him, but only hitting the wall and missed the Titan. The changeling was turned into a squirrel and reverted to a rhino. Mammoth releases his grip from the wall and cracks his knuckles.

"Oh, I'm going to make sure you are put down in your place, little one!" He yelled and headed straight for Beastboy, who charged straight forward at him. They soon collided, but Mammoth held on to his grip while holding on to green Titan. But then, Cyborg was thrown out of the electronic store and crash near a muscle car. Cyborg groaned in pain to witness that Overload has combined himself with many appliances all over his body.

Robin soon skidded towards Cyborg as they both were looking at the new designs from Gizmo. He has on a cybernetic armor with razor-sharp hand and bionic feet with mechanical spider legs.

"I think we're in deep trouble, man!" Cyborg stated as Robin nod in agreement.

"Like the new upgrades, barf-brains? I also added a few things to Overload to make sure he's at maximum power! Now, die!" Gizmo raised his hands and launches missiles from his claws. Robin quickly uses his birdarangs at them to destroy a few, but still more of them were coming at them.

"Look out!" Robin shouted as him and Cyborg dodged the missiles. It exploded while they regain their strengths. But Overload punches Cyborg near a car and charges right at him. Robin was left alone to face Gizmo as he pulls out his staff. "Let's see if I can take out that scrap metal of yours!" Robin ran towards Gizmo to attack again.

_**"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!"**_Raven chants another spell to fire some more energy waves to take out the rock giant. But he quickly avoided it and swings left and right at the sorceress. But as she kept on ducking, Raven was cut off-guard after seeing Beastboy dropping down to the ground. "Beastboy!"

And with that, Raven got hit from impact and was flung to the ground. She grunted in pain and tried to get up, but Cinderblock leapt up in the air to slam right onto Raven.

"Raven, watch out!" Beastboy shouted to warn her, but she was too late to see what was coming to her. As Raven sees Cinderblock delivering a critical blow to her, Raven closed her eyes to prepare for the worse.

But suddenly...

(SFX: Crash!)

"Raven!" Beastboy watched as Cinderblock made a crater-sized hole right onto the streets and was crushed to see the damage that was done to the poor girl. But as the smoke cleared out, she was gone. "What? Where did she-"

Out of nowhere, Raven reappeared, but was in the arms of a mysterious figure. The person has on a dark blue trench jacket with white gloves with an unknown symbol on each one, black jeans, and white shoes. Raven then opens her eyes and thought she was killed. But she noticed she was carried by someone under the hoodie.

"You okay, miss?" The mysterious figure asked kindly. His voice sounds much like a teen her age, but with a kind tone as a gentleman.

"Y-Yes, I am. Thank you." Raven replied as the man placed her down gently on the ground. "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure just chuckle lightly as he removes his hood. As he took it off, Raven was mesmerized by the boy's look and noticed his light-toned skin color and dirty blonde hairstyle which has a bang covering his left eye. His eyes were emerald green and shine right through her inner soul. "You may think of me as a friend..."

His smile surprises Raven as she felt like meeting a hot celebrity of her dreams. But she came out of her trance and sees Cinderblock coming at them. He roared as Raven starts to summon up her dark magic. But the teen stopped her and said, "You rest for a bit. I'll deal with this."

From his left side, the teen reached out for his weapon of choice: a katana blade. And with that, the boy had blue flames coming from his palm and slides it down to the blade. And as the blade was on fire, he slashes the flames right to the giant and cause inflicted damages to Cinderblock, causing him to be thrown to a building. Groaned in pain, he tried to get up. But the unknown boy transported right close to him with amazing speed! He placed his palm to the villain and chanted, **"**_**Exodux Subrosis!"**_And with a flash of lightning, Cinderblock was suddenly frozen in his place. Raven was dumbfounded at this as the boy turns around to see how she was doing. He just smiled and wave at her as she felt her cheeks burning. _'Who is he?'_

"What the hell happened?" Mammoth questioned until something fast- punched him in the face. "Ungh! Arghh!" One by one, an unknown force rapidly surrounded him into a spinning vortex and constantly doing damage to him. Beastboy didn't know exactly what's happening, but he couldn't tell if Raven or that guy is doing this. But he heard Mammoth losing his grip on oxygen and started to pass out from both lack of oxygen and multiple attacks. Mammoth fell down hard, and Beastboy got up to check on him.

Billy Numerous was dog piling on Starfire that they were now unable to notice a red unknown object coming straight at them. One of the clones looks up and sees a giant hand smacking all of them at once and hurls them into a giant bowl. It was then sealed up and trapped the entire Billy Numerous clones altogether. But then, the strange energy was sapping away his ability and revert all his clones inside him, weakening him to the point. Starfire soon got up and wondered who, or what, saved her.

Cyborg tried everything to blast away Overload's armor, but it kept on sucking up the cannon like a sponge. He was laughing with amusement as he began to come closer to Cyborg. But then, a pink energy blast hits a nearby fire hydrant and spewed out enough water to douse the electrical freak show! Overload shouted in pain as his circuits were fried and made him powerless. All the appliances were shut down and the brain of Overload drops down to the ground instantly.

"Um, boo-yah?" Cyborg said with confusion as he spotted Robin striking Gizmo with his staff. But to no avail, the boy wonder got smacked around by Gizmo's mechanical hand. Gizmo laughs maniacally as he watches the Boy Wonder fall at his feet. "Well, well, well! It looks like I'm the lucky one to exterminate this bird brain all by myself!" The evil genius then pulls out his palm and charges a laser beam to finish Robin off. "So, Titan, any last words?"

But in a shocking twist, two slabs of rock were pressed together that smashed Gizmo in the middle. The hand was cut off and the suit was banged up into pieces now. Robin was surprised that when the slabs were separated, Gizmo survived the impact as he fell down into a dizzy state. But still, Robin was wondering what saved him.

The Titans regrouped to where Robin is and were asking the same question.

"Dude, that was insane! Mammoth didn't even move one bit after what happened to him." Beastboy exclaimed.

"I, too, am curious to what's the happening," inquired Starfire.

"I can't believe we were saved. But by who?" Robin questioned as the Titans shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, how about we ask him? Surely he may have something to do with all this." Raven pointed out to the mysterious teen boy. Raven decided to get some answers as she flew to him. "Um, excuse me, sir?"

The mysterious boy replied as the teen boy sheaths his sword away. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. And saving the rest of my teammates, of course." Raven added to not seem so modest. "But anyway, who are you?"

The boy came up to her and gracefully took her hand and answered, "Since you asked nicely, I'll tell you. My name is Zachary Maverick, but you can call me Priest: The Alchemist Swordsman. And I must say: it's an honor to meet such a lovely nice Titan like you, Miss Raven." He kissed her hand tenderly as Raven soon blushed red at his compliment towards her.

"How do you know my name?" Raven questioned.

"My leader tells me all about you and your friends. In fact, she and the rest of my teammates are here right now." Priest pointed to where his team would be as a quick gust of wind went past by.

Out from the smoke, the Titans recognizes the figure. It was Kid Flash, but in a different attire of the same suit; but in a stealth outfit. Another two came jumping from the ledged building and appeared right out of the shadows.

But the Titans were surprised to see Argent and Jinx together. But in a strange way, Jinx was different: Her skin has a light-toned feature with golden cat-like eyes and her hair was down. They heard something coming down to them as Priest points out to who the leader was. But now, all the Titans were shocked as hell to see the person who came back after a long time: Terra!

Terra has blonde hair, same skin complexion, and bright blue eyes. Her new attire is a black top with a red Anarchy symbol, blue denim skirt, white goggles, black fingerless gloves, and black boot shoes with red laces. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Terra spoke as the Titans couldn't believe their eyes as Terra, who was turned to stone, is alive and standing in front of them. Beastboy, however...

"Terra...you're...alive..." And with that, the changeling then fainted in disbelief. Not before hearing one last thing:

_"Beastboy...?"_

_So, this is the first chapter, but there's plenty of more to go. Also, this one of my new OC characters named Zachary Maverick, a.k.a. Priest. I'll you more later if I get the chance. Comments are accepted, but NO FLAMES! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meet The Outsiders **

After Beastboy fainted at the sight of his crush, the rest of the Titans were speechless to see Terra, the girl who sacrificed her own life, alive and broken free. Nothing could ever be a shock to them as they couldn't believe it. Before anyone could react, Starfire gains so much speed as she gave Terra her infamous Tamaranian Death Hug. Terra was almost feeling like seeing a bright light, but suddenly heard a sob from the alien princess. Terra relaxes her muscles to reduce the hugging pain; she sees her friend's face and found tears coming down her eyes.

"Terra…Oh, Terra…It's just…so good to…see you again!" Starfire sobbed through to welcome her friend back.

The geomancer smiled and hugs Starfire back with a gentle hug to know she's really here. "It's okay, Starfire, I'm alive and that's all that matters."

Starfire lets go of the hug and wipes away her tears as Cyborg came up to ruffle her hair. "Terra, my rock-n-roll girl, it's great to see you alive and walking again."

Terra laughs softly. "You know it, Cy! I couldn't just let a little rubble take me down that easily."

Robin, on the other hand, was very proud to see Terra back and gave her a firm handshake. "Wow, I can't believe this is happening from a long shot! You're back!"

"Thanks, Robin! That means a lot." But as she turns to see Raven, her smile suddenly disappeared and realize the last time she and Raven met when they were fighting in the oil. Raven was still in her emotionless state. Terra decided to take a deep breath and face her like a true Titan. As they were face-to-face, Terra talks first. "Hey." Raven didn't reply. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll let you hit me if it can make you speak."

Terra turned her cheek and gave her a perfect target to let Raven take her best shot. The geomancer was wondering why her former friend wouldn't hit her. But at a turning point of event, Raven gave her a friendly, gentle hug. Terra didn't know how to react to it as Raven looks up to her friend, more like her sister, and smiled.

"Hey, Terra, welcome back." Raven then playfully slapped Terra's cheek, only to leave a small mark on her face. Terra didn't mind it at all as they smiled and hugged again. Robin and Cyborg were grinning happily at the moment and Starfire sniffled a bit and watched as the two girls got along perfectly after what they been through.

As they let go of the hug, Terra then realized one more person she really wanted to see: Beastboy. Raven knew the look on Terra's face and couldn't keep her waiting any longer. The sorceress grabs her friend by the hand and pulls her close to Beastboy's unconscious form. Terra couldn't believe how much he has changed and noticed how much stronger he became the last time she saw him.

Terra got down waking him up and seeing what his reaction will be when he sees her loving face. "Beastboy. Beastboy, wake up. It's me, Terra."

Upon hearing this, Beastboy starts to regain consciousness as he slowly began to open his eyes. His vision was very from the start, but it was really hard to see what he was looking at in the moment. His eyes were seeing things very clearly as he then saw someone he never thought to be right in front of him: "Terra?"

Terra giggled as she got him up to face her better. After he was regaining movement on his legs, Beastboy was wondering if it was a dream. But it wasn't as he knew the scent and her figure. But in a strange way, her body was a little mature than before as she seems to have a same curves like Raven's and the same chest line and hair length like Starfire's. He couldn't help but blush red all over his cheeks as he was speechless to say anything. "Wow, Terra…y-you…l-l-look…very beautiful."

Terra blush a little and still couldn't believe that he was still nervous around her. But as she thought to herself, her body must've been a huge change to her and very uncomfortable for Beastboy. "Thank you. You're not that bad yourself. I see you've been bulking up the last time I saw you."

Beastboy couldn't help but laugh softly. "Yeah, I've been working out for a while. Terra…I missed you so much."

"I know, Beastboy. I just thought…that you still hated me for what I've done to you and the Titans." Her smile then vanished to a sad look.

Beastboy quickly replied, "Terra, I never hated you; I only hated the fact that Slade used you for his personal gain. I prayed every day for you to come back here and hear me say it to you."

Terra was happy to hear it all as she came closer to him. "Thanks, but do you really want to know why I came back to see you again?"

"Why?" Beastboy questioned as he felt Terra's hand caressing his cheek.

"To do what I've should've done at the carnival…" Terra leans forward to him and pressed her lips to his to share their first kiss together. Beastboy's heart was racing more much speed as he couldn't believe what was happening to him. It wasn't a dream; it was all real as he decided to go for it and return the kiss. Terra deepens the kiss and moves her tongue around to savor her changeling and moaned softly so her friends couldn't hear it.

The kiss lasted for 15 seconds as they pulled away to hear cheers from their friends. Their cheeks were glowing, but didn't care as they were together again like before. "You mind showing us the team?" Beastboy asked softly.

Terra nodded softly as she walks her boyfriend to her new friends. "Guys, I would like you to meet my teammates. This is Argent," Argent has a small 'A' tattoo on her chest, and her eyes are red with black pupils. The girl has silver/light gray skin and spiked, black hair with red bangs. Her attire is a dress that has no sleeves or straps and is black up until her waist, where she has a red skirt with black stripes. She also wears long, black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. "it seems you guys met Kid Flash and Jinx," Jinx wears a purple/black dress with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini purple poncho and also wears stockings and black/purple boots. Kid Flash's unitard was now a black stealth look to camouflage into the shadows, "and the last one here is Priest. And believe me: he's the most kind-hearted gentleman to others."

"It's nice to see you guy again, especially you, Starfire." Argent said as she greeted the Titan who had her to join.

"The pleasure is most grateful!" Starfire complied happily as Robin came up to Kid Flash.

"So, Kid Flash, how are things in Tokyo? I heard about some weird alien attacks that caused serious damage." Robin mentioned to him.

"It was nothing; it was a failed attack when Jinx did all the work." The speedster said to add his girlfriend in it.

"Who knew just one blast destroys the whole armada?" Jinx added with a grin.

"You know what: How about we head out for pizza? We can talk more about this while we're there," Cyborg suggested.

"That's sounds great! The night is young, we kicked bad guy butts; I could go for a slice right about now." Argent agreed as the other nodded.

"But how? Our old pizza spot is closed for repairs." Beastboy soon realized.

"Actually, I know a place we can go to…" Terra spoke.

The place Terra picked out for them is called Luigi's, and it was one of the fanciest restaurants out there. Terra didn't mind paying for the meals, but the Titans chipped in and shared their meals together. They found a suitable table that seats ten people. They had their orders made: two medium pepperoni pizzas, two large mushrooms and onion pizzas, two tofu pizzas, and one large double cheese with a salad.

"So, how did you and your teammates meet, Terra?" Beastboy asked as he took a bite of his meatless pizza.

"Yeah, girl, and how did you break free from the rocks?" Cyborg added.

"Well…, I think it was after when you guys were victorious from your battle against the Brotherhood of Evil a few weeks ago. Somehow, I was curious to how long I was alive inside my prison for a few months. I had some hard time thinking about what I've done and prayed that I will do anything to break free. I was trying to think of a way to escape my earthly prison, but someone seems to beat me to it. Priest was the one who brought me back to life and help me out of the cave." Terra pointed out to him as Beastboy smiles at him.

"Thank you, dude, for bringing Terra back." Priest did nothing but smiled back as Terra continued.

"After I was freed, I was grateful that he saved me. I was planning to come back to see everyone, but then…I started to remember the bad things I've done to everybody and had second thoughts. So I decided to lay low for a while until I find a way to forgive myself to you all. Priest followed me and thought of something: If I wanted to do well and be a real Titan, he suggested I help others everywhere and improve myself."

Priest continued on with the story. "Me and Terra been from South America to Europe and met a lot of other Titans out there. From robberies to invasions, we were there to help out. But as we were saving many cities, Terra was given confidence and determination to help others in need. Terra controlled her powers well and regains portions of it one day at a time. And as we kept on going to another country, we soon met another friend and new addition to the team: Argent."

As the Goth girl finishes her pizza, she moves along the story. "I was in Bangkok after noticing Private H.I.V.E. stealing warhead missiles inside a top-secret base. I had him cornered, but some jackass named Johnny Rancid cut me off and chained me down to the ground. They soon left me in the halls as I watched them carried out with the plan. Lucky for me, I used my powers to slice through and followed suit. But as I headed towards the lab, there were some fighting sound coming inside. I was wondering was going on, so I burst through and the guys down for the count. I then met Terra and Priest as they beat me to them. They explain their story to me, and I was very interested that they are making a team of their own."

"And what happen next, friend?" Starfire asked patiently.

"They met me and Kid Flash here in Japan to stop a few invasions." Jinx answered for them and moves along to the story. "Kid Flash and I had a call about some 'Tofu Armada' or something as we went ahead to finish it. But these bastards were tough and there were so many. Then out of nowhere, Terra threw a boulder at one of the ships and caused a chain reaction to the whole fleet. We didn't mind the help and knew we would have been doomed if Terra and her pals didn't help us sooner."

Kid Flash then concludes the whole story. "After we greeted each other, the five of us started to wonder what it will be like to team up as ordinary Outsiders. All of us decided to be part of the new group of outcasts to save the world and possibly the whole universe. We called ourselves The Outsiders. And after we teamed up, Argent discovered some unknown island off the coast and it had an underground base inside with the right technology and equipment we need to make our own headquarters. But when we were close to adding the finishing touches, we heard about the trouble Jump City was in and hurried to the rescue. And that's when we met you guys today."

After hearing the tale, the Teen Titans were both shock and awe to know how much Terra and Priest put together a new team of Titans and how much they accomplished over the past few months.

"Wow, that's unbelievable!" Robin exclaimed. "So that's why there were no crime activities lately. You guys were doing the job for us."

Argent laughs silently. "Not bad for some newbies, huh?"

"So anyway, Jinx, how did you have your skin turn like a regular color?" Raven asked curiously.

"I accidentally came across one of Priest's magic and got caught up into his spell. I still have my powers, but my skin color looks much better now. Plus: I really love letting my hair down once in a while." Jinx answered as she grabs a slice of tofu pizza.

"I didn't even know you were a vegetarian." Beastboy said with curiosity.

"I never really like eating an animal product after knowing what they do to them. So I changed my diet and went all-vegan." The pinkette replied.

"At least we got some helping hands now. The streets look much safer now thanks to you guys." Robin stated.

"Hey, it was no problem at all! We're always happy to help." Terra said.

"Friend Terra, you think we came take a look at the headquarters one day?" asked Starfire.

Terra nodded. "Of course! In fact, we'll show you where it is for tomorrow. Trust us: you're going to love the place!"

The Titans had paid for their meals and left the restaurant with full stomachs. They decided to go their separate ways and return to their remaining headquarters.

"All right, Beastboy. Make sure you're up and ready for the tour tomorrow." Terra instructed the changeling.

"I will, Terra!" Beastboy answered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Terra met up with her team as Priest begins to conjure up a teleporting spell. He clapped his hands together and had the symbols on his gloves glowing. Argent, Kid Flash, Jinx waved their goodbyes as the blue mist appears.

"Have a goodnight, Titans. Miss Raven." Priest kindly said as Raven waved goodnight. _"__**Astros Karma Sanctus!"**_And with the dark blue mist surrounding them, the Outsiders vanished in a flash.

"Well, Titans! It looks like tonight has been a blast today." Robin said.

"Indeed! I'm so filled with the happiness that Terra is back." Starfire smiled.

"And to top it off: Grass stain here got himself a girlfriend! Way to go, tiger!" Cyborg congratulated his friend with a pat on the back.

Beastboy was turning red and rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, knock it off! You know I miss her a lot."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Beastboy. I used to have the same reaction before when Starfire kissed me in Tokyo." Robin stated to how him and Star were going out.

Beastboy nodded and looks at his watch. "Well, I'm hitting the hay! Gotta meet up with the Outsiders tomorrow to check on their headquarters."

"Agreed." Robin confirmed as they headed out. Since Cyborg has his car blown up, he hitched a ride on Beastboy and flew to the Tower. Robin revved up his cycle and drove off as Starfire follows him.

Raven was about to go, but she spotted a blue rose out of the blue. It then had a little note written with a white bow. She unwrap the bow and read the note. It said:

_Truth be told  
Normality is fair  
People just look different  
Like they don't give a care  
But changing your whole look  
Just to get you so far  
Won't ever take you back  
For who you really are  
Perfection is never the way  
Because it might break you down  
You're better at who you are  
And it's the best to come around  
I see only true beauty  
Just by any other direction  
I feel no regrets at all  
Only beautiful imperfection_

As she finished reading, Raven then puts on a small smile to never know that one person actually likes the way she is. Raven only had one guess to whomever has written her this beautiful poem. She took the rosebud from the root and places it on her left ear. Raven kept the note safe so she can remember those heart-felt words written to her. Raven then flew to the Tower with a heavenly smile on her face.

On the next day, the Titans received a message from Terra to tell them the coordinates where the Outsiders' hideout is at. Cyborg copies the map and located their hideout off the coast of Jump City. The Titans arrived on the island and noticed it was a lot bigger with a forest and with sand close to the water. But as they were curious to where they would land, something was moving along land as the sand drifted away and a landing pad reveals itself. Cyborg lands the T-Ship down and ease away on the controls. As they safely landed, the landing pad elevated down as the ground simply disappeared into the sand.

The Titans got out of the T-Ship and sees Kid Flash waiting for them. "Hello, guys! Glad you can make it! I hope the trip wasn't unpleasant as it seems to be."

"Nah, dude, it was not that hard." Cyborg replied as he shook his hand. "So, where's everybody at?"

"They're in the Briefing room to search for any criminal activity. But at the moment, they're inside just watching some television." Kid Flash answers as he leads them to his teammates.

The doors open as the Teen Titans were soon awestruck as the headquarters were similar to theirs, but more different. The room had a giant screen monitor with much better pictures, a virtual screen world map, a crash pit with a crescent-shaped purple couch, and a kitchen. But the bizarre thing is that their base is underwater and close to the upper part of the island a a few miles closer to the coast of Jump City.

The Outsiders turns around to see the Titans to make it right on time. Argent and Terra walks up them and greeted their welcome. "Hey, guys, glad you can make it. I thought you must've gotten lost or something." Terra said with concern.

"It's cool. Say, where's Jinx and Priest?" Robin said.

"Oh, Jinx is inside our training room and Priest is working somewhere in his own Garden room. We'll check on both of them later; but right now, let's give you the grand tour of our own Titan Tower." Argent announced as they began to start off in the Computer room as they were now walking in the hallways.

"This room here contains many of our data and mission statements we've had over the last few weeks. It's still not ready for any other stuff, but you may check it out if you like." Terra confirmed as Cyborg went ahead. He started to analyze every part of the Outsiders' recent activities lately, and she wasn't lying: the Outsiders were saving the whole world with the pictures to prove it!

"Wow, all the info about you guys and every record of your own lives." Cyborg said with amazement.

"You can download it, if you want to. We're heroess here." Terra gave him permission as Cyborg happily accepted the offer.

"After the data is transferred, I'll show you our rooms. And don't worry: they agreed to let you see inside, but don't go into some personal stuff labeled with an 'A' sticker on them. Argent marks them to each room to make sure that doesn't happen." Terra said as Cyborg finish downloading the info in his memory banks.

Their first stop is KF's room and it looks like it shows a few posters of his legacy of the Flash. His room was spacious with a mid-sized bed and a closet for his street clothes. The next one is Jinx's room as inside was pink wall color and violet ceilings, a bed, a workplace for study, and a dresser. The other room is Priest's, but Terra strictly gave them a careful warning that his room is somehow rigged with powerful magic that could be…deadly. They entered carefully as his room was a little chilly and has an ominous style like Raven's. He has certain Alchemist writings and symbols everywhere, a king-sized bed, a bookshelf with many spells and incantations, and a meditation mat to relax his own aura and chi. Argent's room is like any Goth girl's dream: black-and-red wall color, posters of Sleeping With Sirens and Memphis May Fire, a queen-sized bed, a guitar, and a desk to write her songs.

After going through their rooms, Terra introduced them to her room. As they entered, they were surprised to see Terra's room almost similar to hers at the Tower. But her walls had mountains and plain field wallpaper and had the ceiling black with a starry night terrace as if she was outside. She has a drawer, a desk, a king-sized bed, and a special portrait with her and Beastboy at the night they were on their first date.

"Yeah, my room has the same features like the one I used to have at the Tower." Terra said as Beastboy kept on looking at the portrait of her and him together and wondered how she held to that photo. In a thought, Beastboy remembered something and knew he had a present to give her. As everyone left, he secretly placed the gift on her bed so she can remember to look at it later on. Next stop: Training room.

"You call this 'Level 10'? Give me something harder than this!" Jinx was finishing up her daily exercises by defeating some robot drones with a few of hexes. The training room matches the Titans, but has upgrades to become a simulated battleground for future battles to come. In the other room, there was a man who is controlling the robots and boosting the level in the simulated room. The guy is Fixit: half- machine and a close friend of Cyborg. Fixit seems to be enjoying the way Jinx handles herself well and knew he was going easy on her.

"Miss Jinx, this level is closing down now. You have completed your trial with excellent performance. I request you rest until the next trial." Fixit suggested as the room turns back to normal and Jinx leaps down to the ground.

"Whew! You were killing me back there. Can't seem to make a girl go easy inside that room, huh?" Jinx said as she quenches herself with some water.

Fixit finds it amusing that the Outsiders, including Priest, would always joke around after dealing with the danger inside the simulation chamber. Still, it was great to see many of his new friends to come around and check on him to how everything goes. The door opens behind them and sees the Teen Titans arriving.

"Well, I'll be! You guys missed a good show I was making." Jinx exclaims.

"No way!" Cyborg shouted as he couldn't believe his old pal, Fixit. "Fixit, my man! What are you doing here?"

Terra explains, "Fixit works with us. He's our technician, medical doctor, and the creator of the hideout here."

"You made the whole thing here? How?" Starfire asked.

Fixit said, "I managed to uplink my connection to every details this abandoned base. While that happened, I fixed up the base up with the help of the Outsiders, of course!"

"How did you meet up with Terra and the others?" Robin questions.

"They found me while I was looking for a way to create a few guards to protect my home. The junkyard was out of my limit as I thought to myself of how I live a life of isolation and never meeting new people. Afterwards, they made me an offer that I can live somewhere safe and join a group of people I can be acceptable to. But in confusion, they seem to resemble like you and your friends."

"Like how?" Beastboy asked.

"For example: Jinx is a vegetarians with helpful confidence like Beasboy, Priest studies mystic arts and other magic like Raven, Terra gains much leadership skills and careful planning like Robin, Kid Flash is mostly optimistic and carefree like Starfire, and Argent has more of a spunky-like attitude and quick knowledge of video games like Cyborg." Fixit stated the facts. "It seems almost like looking at the mirror."

"Terra, you mind searching for Priest? It's his turn to see if he can beat my record." Jinx said as she heads out. "I'm taking a shower right now. And if you are giving them a tour, show them everything. They might like what they see."

Terra nodded. "You got it! Sorry, Fixit, got to go show them around."

"No apologies necessary. I'm just going to see if I make boost the robot drones up to 15% resistant to any attacks coming." Fixit said as he continues his work. The teens left him to his work and went on with the tour.

As Terra kept on giving them the tour, the Teen Titans were amazed to what the place has: a spa chamber, workout/weight room, the game room, archives and records room, evidence lockers, and now a Garden room. It was the last to go to and locate Priest as they look around to gaze at the amazing scenery.

"In here, Zachary planted every last plant, from roses to tulips, here to relax him and keep a peace of mind. Also, he tends to every last one while playing them a tune." Terra explains as they stop to hear someone playing a guitar.

"Do you hear the tunes of music?" Starfire complied as she wasn't the only one hearing.

Terra laughs softly. "Seems like it's time for their early listening from the conductor himself. Come on, it's time to enjoy the concert."

They followed Terra to the other side of the Garden room as they soon step across Priest as he was holding an acoustic guitar. In a weird way, Priest didn't even notice the other teens and began playing.

**[Papa Roach-Lifeline (Acoustic)]**

_When I was a boy  
I didn't care about a thing  
It was me and this world and a broken dream  
I was blaming myself  
For all that was goin' wrong_

_I was way out there  
On the wrong side of town  
And the ones that I loved  
I started pushing 'em out  
Then I realised  
That it was all my fault_

_[Chorus]_

_I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline_

_So I put out my hand  
And I asked for some help  
We tore down the walls I built around myself  
I was struck by the light  
And I fell to the ground_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline_

_You know a heart of gold  
Won't take you all the way  
And in a world so cold  
It's hard to keep the faith  
I'm never gonna fade away!_

_Yeah!_

_I've been looking for a lifeline  
(I've been looking for a lifeline)  
For what seems like a lifetime  
(For what seems like a lifetime)  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline_

_Is there anybody out there?  
(Is there anybody out there?)  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline  
(Looking for a lifeline)_

After finishing his song, he heard applause from the group in front of him. Priest never sensed any aura around the area; probably he was calm inside the room. But still, Priest got up from his stool and took a bow. Priest had his jacket arms wrapped around the waist to reveal his black shirt with short, dark blue sleeves and was not wearing any shoes.

"Titans, what a pleasant surprise! I see Terra has given you a tour of our hideout," he spoke calmly.

"Are you kidding? I can't believe you guys made all of this happen in a just a few weeks!" Robin stated to how they did it all.

Priest just chuckled and said, "It was merely easy when you know the right blueprints. We don't mind helping you with the same. Just think it, we make it."

"Sweet! Our own game room!" Beastboy shouted as him and Cyborg gave each other a high-five.

Terra just giggled at her boyfriend's antics. She always did think of it cute to what Beastboy does to make her happy. "It seems that this is the end of our tour! If you guys have any kinds of questions, my friends will be happy to answer them and we leave maps at each spot to help show you where you want to go. Above all that: you can go ahead and explore the place more."

"Well, I do wish to make some of my home world cooking." Starfire said as the Titans were scared to remember how Terra actually ate her cooking.

"I need to take a look at the Briefing room more to help out finding out more of the elite HIVE FIVE." Robin suggested.

"Let me take a crack at the Training room and see if I can handle a little competition." Cyborg said with ambition.

Terra replied, "Make your dream meals for me, locate the enemy and report back to me, and try to beat Priest's new record _if_ you can."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg left the Garden room and having Beastboy, Raven, and Terra with Priest.

"Raven, what about you?" Terra asked.

"I'm thinking of staying here for a while. If this place could calm him down, I may need it to do the same with my emotions." Raven answered.

"Suit yourself. Say, Garfield, you mind if I talk to you for a second," The geomancer asked kindly.

Beastboy was curious to what she wanted to talk about, but he nodded and let her lead the way. Raven waves at them and turns to Priest.

"Miss Raven, I didn't know you were into floral areas," he complied.

Raven laughs softly. "I don't mind it; I just had a good interest after some unknown person gave me this." She pulls out a letter and shows it to the alchemist.

Priest simply smiled and answered, "You found my note I've given to you. I thought you would've gotten rid of it."

"Truth be told: I'm a huge fan of poetry and other stuff I keep secretive about." Raven replied as she sat by a pile of tulips. "I didn't know you can sing and write."

"I only write them when I keep myself occupied by what I do." Priest said as he took out his hand to Raven. "You mind if I show you around the room?"

Raven didn't know what to say. She was speechless to see that an actual guy her age would kindly talk to her and greet her more recently than ever. It was, as if, Raven was normal to him in his eyes. She simply smiled and accepted his offer as she followed him around his floral collection.

Terra took Beastboy to her to her room to have a little privacy. But as she heads inside, Terra spotted something on her bed that was wrapped up in a gift.

"Huh, I wonder who left me something." She smirked at 'someone' who left her a nice surprise. Beastboy turns to whistle a tune as Terra went over to the bed to open her gift. As she opens her gift, Terra was soon speechless as she picks up what she has inside. It was the mirror that Beastboy gracefully gave her before asking her on a date.

"I…I kept it…, just in…case you came back…" Stuttering and nervous, the blushing changeling walks up to her and wanted to know how she reacts to it.

But Terra's became a mixture of happiness and sadness: Happy that he kept it for so long; sad that she knew she didn't deserve it after what she did in the past. Her eyes started water some tears and felt like crying. "Beastboy…I-I can't…but why…"

"Because I care for you too much to let you be in a world that people will react to you. I really like you, and there's more inside." Beastboy said as Terra opens up and see a diamond necklace and her butterfly clip.

Terra smiles and drops her gifts on the bed to give her boyfriend a hug. "Thank you, Garfield. All the times I've been in stone has given me a lot of thinking. I always hope in my heart that you would forgive me for the sins I've made in the past. But after all the gifts and acceptance, I feel a lot better with you around. Garfield, please don't hate me again."

Beastboy just chuckled and replied, "I would never hate you, Terra! You're too special to be replaced, or hated, by me. You're my girl and it's just how I like it that way."

Terra blush with a soft giggle as the changeling goes to the bed and picks up the necklace and hair clip. Slowly, he wraps the necklace around her neck and fixed her bangs to see her face better. As he stood back, he was awestruck to see how he remembered his Terra for when they first met. Besides the new clothes and body look, Terra was perfect in his eyes.

"Just like we've met," Beastboy said in a soft tone.

"Only things are really different," Terra replied with a blush.

They came close together and started to kiss with a mixture of passion and innocence. Terra moves her mirror away so she and Beastboy would sit on the bed much better for a little room. Terra wrapped her arms around his neck as the changeling moved his hands to her waist. The geomancer started to moan softly when she feels her boyfriend's tongue entering her mouth. Hers did the same as they wrestle it out and felt a certain taste through each one.

They both then lie down on her bed as Terra was underneath her man. Beastboy pulls away as he starts tracing kisses on her neck. Her moaning was really getting to him as he continues kissing her neck and now leaving a love mark on her as he continued kissing her more. But as they were getting more serious, they heard a familiar voice that made them stop.

"You were right, Raven, they really _do_ miss each other."

"Oh, big time."

Beastboy and Terra paused with wide eyes and quickly stood up with blushing expressions to see Raven and Priest standing by the doorway to enjoy their favorite show. Raven smirked with her hands on her hips as if she couldn't wait to tell Cyborg _everything_ she just seen.

"R-Raven! P-Priest! W-W-What can w-w-we do for you, guys?" Beastboy stammered to change the subject as he laughs nervously.

"We were just coming by to tell you that Starfire has finished making dinner and wanted us to bring you down to the dining hall to eat." Priest said to realize that Terra doesn't feel like eating.

"But right now, it seems like you two may want a_ little more _time to get ready for dinner." Raven still smirked as she grabs Priest by his hand. "Come on, Priest. And don't worry: I won't tell Cyborg."

As the two heroes left, Terra was nervous to say anything after Raven and Priest witness their soon-to-be love-making.

"So, uh…you want to…" Beastboy stuttered to get the right words out. But Terra got the message and nodded meekly.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to keep Starfire waiting…" Even though she was still blushing, Terra puts on a smile and held Beastboy's hand as they left her room and head back to their friends. While they were also walking down the hall, they need to remember two things: 1: Come back to where left off at, and 2: Remember to lock the doors the next time someone comes knocking.

_And that's the end of Chapter 2! Anyway, I do not own the song or lyrics, but I am the one that owns that poem. I call it 'Beautiful Imperfection', and it's one of my poems I will soon be making a book with. Later!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Revenge of The HIVE**

It was late in the evening as the Outsider girls were watching _Scarecrow Massacre 2: The Last Harvest_ horror movie. The Titans left a few hours ago as they really had a good time with the Outsiders. Before they left, Fixit promises them the blueprints for some modifications to the Titans Tower. They said their goodbyes and remember to call them if they need anything. Right now, Kid Flash and Priest were relaxing in their rooms as the girls were watching Late-Night movies. However, Argent was just enjoying it as Jinx and Terra were scared to see a living scarecrow chopping people with his scythe. The woman began screaming in the movie as the Scarecrow slices up two more people. And as the movie comes to an end, a fellow teen came and ends the terror.

Argent turns the TV off and started feeling the couch shaking. It was a good thing they're in their bed clothes because they would have soil themselves in their outfits. The goth girl sighed and said, "You can come out now, the movie's over."

Terra and Jinx slowly look out from the couch and sighed in relief to know it was over.

"Man, I can't believe I almost wet myself from that movie! I felt like it was actually coming towards me!" Jinx exclaimed.

"I know!" Terra laughs with joy. "I mean the way that Scarecrow came out of that cornfield and started chopping, I was so close to turning it off."

"You girls were scared like little girls at a slumber party." Argent muffled while eating her popcorn.

"We can't help it when you pick scary movies for us to watch." Terra complied. "So, what's next?"

"Ooh, ooh! I know," Jinx suggested, "how about we watch _Diaries of Love_?"

"Aww, I love that movie! It brought tears to my eyes to see Lizzie writing all her tender moments about her and Jack together and they finally came true!" The geomancer replied with happiness.

Terra and Jinx squealed like schoolgirls as Argent had a huge vein popping out with an eye twitching to know it was time for her to go. "That's it! I'm out."

"You're leaving, why?" Terra asked with a whine.

Argent turns around and sighed. "I have a limit with love stories. Right now, my limit is shot. Goodnight!"

Terra and Jinx look at each other and giggled at Argent's departure.

"So, Terra, I've been dying to ask, but...where did you get that necklace from?" Jinx asked curiously.

Terra held it up to her heart and said, "Beastboy gave it to me. He also gave me a mirror that I forgot some time ago. Guess he kept it all along for me."

"Awww! How romantic!" Jinx exclaims. "I'm guessing he's glad that you're out of that cave, huh?"

With a blush on her cheeks, the geomancer knew it was no lie. "Yeah, I know. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Jinx nodded. "Sure, ask me anything!"

"Okay, um...how long you and KF went out?" Terra's question puzzles Jinx. But Jinx knew they are girls and it's never hard to tell each other the gossip.

Jinx answered, "Well, we've been going out since I left the HIVE Academy and join the Titans. After a while, he took me out to some places around the world and it was a dream come true. Why are you asking me this, Terra?"

"Well...I've curious to see if...y-you and KF w-were ever...intimate." Terra felt a little ashamed to tell her that, but Jinx didn't mind answering that.

"About only a few times before. Count four or five times when we were out." Jinx then stop to realize what Terra meant by that statement and started to put two and two together. "Terra, have you and Beastboy-"

Terra then blushed red and quickly replied, "NO! I-I mean, yes! B-B-But I-I don't mean...I don't know."

"Come on, tell me what happened!" Jinx was so eager to hear her friend spill it all as she crossed her legs and sat up to hear it.

Terra sighed. "When I finish the tour, I asked Beastboy to come with me to my room so we can talk in private. But then he gave me gifts, he was being sincere with me, we kissed, and..." Terra was on the verge to say it as Jinx waited patiently. "We kinda got carried away and almost made love. But in a crazy way, Raven and Priest drop by and saw the whole thing..."

Jinx suddenly blinked a few times and suddenly laughed at the moment. Terra was blushing up a storm to know that instead of Raven, she spilled the beans. "Oh, my God! Are you serious? Raven and Priest saw you guys almost doing it? Man, that's a riot!"

But soon, the laughter dies down and Jinx places her hand on Terra's shoulder for comfort. "Listen, I know you have feelings for Beastboy and you really want to show him how much you care about him. Intimacy is natural for people and you're showing it very well. Beastboy likes you, maybe even loves you, to know that it's okay. I just want you to not hurt youirself and protect yourself, OK?"

Jinx's reassuring works shocks Terra as she nodded happily at her friend. "Thanks, Jinx."

"No problem! Now, about the movie..." Jinx complied as they begin to play the romance movie.

"I can't believe we lost to those dumbass Titans again! Now that bitch, Jinx, betrayed us to go for that...that...Speed Freak!" Gizmo ranted as him and the other two HIVE members were deep inside an underground lab where the former villains were in isolation chambers; frozen and dormant. "Every time we get bigger henchmen, these idiots take us down!"

"I'll tell you what! Those new Titans sure can give a big debut out there. It's going to be a lot tougher now that the old Titans and the new Titans are teaming up to the ratio of 10:3, no matter how many of me there is." Billy Numerous said.

Mammoth agreed, "He's right, Gizmo. Without these guys, we're screwed! We can't even defrost them if we had the chance."

Gizmo scoffed. "Man, I hate it when you're right! Overload and Cinderblock are useless to us now!"

"So, what now? We just give up?" Mammoth inquired as he hates to face facts.

Billy Numerous sighed in defeat, "You know I'd rather take that redhead's advice and turn myself in for the easy way."

"And what fun would that be, my young student?"

The HIVE Five members were hearing someone speaking, but knew that familiar voice anywhere. In the shadows, something red was glowing and had an evil smirk crept on its face. Out of the shadows, the HIVE members were shocked in disbelief to see who they never thought to believe: Brother Blood.

"BROTHER BLOOD?!" All three of the guys yelled out.

"Hello, my students! It's so nice to meet you again." Before Blood could say more, he looks behind his students to see all the fallen cryogenic villains before him. He stepped right past his students to observe each and every last one of the fallen. "Where is Jinx?"

The guys were nervous to answer that question, but weren't making their Headmaster waiting. Gizmo decided to answer that for him. "W-W-Well, sir, umm...she k-kind of...joined t-the Titans."

But as they were waiting to be yelled at by Blood, he only said, "Pity."

The HIVE members were shocked to hear him only say one word without any rage or remorse. "So, wait, you're not mad?"

Brother Blood simply just chuckled evilly. "On the contrary, I don't even care about one of my favorite students betraying my teachings and hard work. Let bygones-be-bygones, that's what I would say." Suddenly, he used his quick reflexes and sliced off one of the villains in half. That villain was actually Madame Rouge! "I never did like her from the beginning, though."

"Headmaster, we thought you were dead. I mean, how-" Billy Numerous was then interrupted.

"Let's just say: I made a deal with the devil himself." Brother Blood said with an evil grin. "But still, I could even care less about my students nowadays going about and betrying the foundation I've built. But since you guys seem to be one of the few to still be unfrozen, how about joining me again and rebuild our old HIVE again?"

The former HIVE students were actually surprised to see that Brother Blood would want to bring back the Academy from the ashes, but he needed others for it.

"But Headmaster, how are we going to do that? You only have three students and nothing more!" Gizmo stated the obvious.

"That is why I hired a few good people who have the same hatred as I do against the Teen Titans." Brother Blood gave the signal as there were footsteps coming out of the shadows. The HIVE members were shocked to see newcomers out of the blue. "Students, meet your new associates and partners of the new HIVE Elite: Mad Mod (Hello, duckies!), Dr. Light (Greetings, young ones!), Cheshire, Blackfire (Charmed.), Johnny Rancid (Ready to kick some asses, punks?), and finally, Red X."

"Whoa, but how? You didn't put them under some mind trick, did you?" Mammoth asked in disbelief.

"Honey, we barely care less about what he does to us. Brother Blood needed to realize that we're not his puppets of any kind." Blackfire spoke to Mammoth.

"We are only interested in getting back at those Titans and take them out one by one." Red X spoke with conviction.

Blackfire smirked with a lustful look. "My, my! Aren't we eager for killing?"

"Anything to keep me satisfied, babe." The masked villain replied as Blackfire giggled.

"So, lads! I hear you guys are running into a lot trouble lately with those crummy Titans! Luckily, Blood offered me something with a youthful resolution." Mad Mod stated with a smile.

"What do you mean by 'youthful resolution'?" Gizmo asked.

Johnny Rancid chuckled lightly as he pulls out his chain to drag someone out of the shadows. The HIVE members were horrified to see one of Blood's students: Private H.I.V.E! And by the looks of it, his youth has seems to be dissolved like a sponge.

"A lucky volunteer to help me restore my youth again, and he wasn't alone, for that matter..." Mad Mod then drags someone else out and reveals itself to be Val-yor. "Lucky bastard, isn't he? Caught him crash-landing over yonder while I was enjoying tea!"

A quick smack with his cane, Val-yor fell down hard as he grunting in pain. Val-yor then looks up to see someone he knew; the one who destroyed his ship. "You..."

"Oh, such a terrible way for an intergalactic superhero to go down this way." Blackfire lifts his head up and fake pouts her pity on the hero.

"Heh, so much for a rescue party. You don't scare me, you Troq bitch!" Val-yor then spat right at her with remorse as she was very pissed. Blackfire looks up to Mad Mod and nods to let him do his thing.

Mad Mod then place the tip of his cane to Val-yor's back and pressed the button from the top. And in a few moments, Mad Mod was enjoying the agonizing scream of the infamous hero as his skin becomes much smoother and his entire body was reaching a level of a teenager at age 15. As he was done, Val-yor's youth has vanished inside the British teen's body.

"Ahh, young at last! I really do miss the life of a teenager." Mad Mod's voice has changed as his whole body was able to make him agile and quick. He then turns to Blackfire and said, "Love, what do you say to the nice gentleman?"

Blackfire did nothing but look at Val-yor's face. She then charges up her starbolts and blasted him away with a single shot, leaving him nothing but ashes. "Thank you."

Brother Blood just smiled and knew it would go well with them. "Everyone, this is the start of a new era of villains who were cast aside and frozen in their prime! Out there lies a world to conquer and new rulers to lead them. Each of them has fallen: Slade, Trigon, The Brain, Atlas, and the Master of Games! When all seems lost, who do you think will lead on? I say, all of us! And with our combined might, those Titans won't stand a chance! Brothers and sisters, this is the new era: The era of the HIVE!"

The motivational speech has given the villains they need to rule the world with an iron fist. Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous were smiling to know that their Headmaster is back and more evil than ever! "So, my students, want to join the organization?" He offered as they lay on their knee and bowed before him.

"Yes, Headmaster." The three boys agreed as Brother Blood was pleased. "Very well, it's time to go and rebuild our own civilization of our organization. But first, let's deal with the remaining ashes of our fallen comrades. Red X and Cheshire, if you please."

Both nodded as they threw both Xarangs and kunais at each spot with all the villains. But within each weapon, they contain explosives and a timer to detonate that could take out the entire vicinity within 20 yards! The Xarangs started beeping as Johnny Rancid placed the chained Private H.I.V.E. near SeeMore.

"Looks like you've served your Academy well, Private. As of now, you are relieved of duty with an honorary sacrificial discharged." The biker stated as he then took the shield from him. Mad Mod takes the shield and thought that he was a guard for the Queen of England. They both left him to die as Private H.I.V.E. slowly looks at SeeMore one last time before saying, "I-I'm sorry, c-cadet...I-I-I'd tried..."

(SFX: BOOM!)

The lair of the Brotherhood burns into ruins as the new HIVE members were staring out into the ocean to see the sunrise of a new day. The villains may dead under the rubble, but it marks a whole new era for Brother Blood and his new team of elite super villains.

"So, Blood, where to now?" Red X asked with impatience.

Brother Blood looks at his teammates and said only one thing: "Home."

_Brother Blood is back and he's got a new group of super villains to help out! What a shame for Val-yor, though. Oh, well! I never liked him, anyway. Please comment and chapter four is coming your way._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there, guys! As you may know I really loved the way you guys are reviewing this story, but I decided to make this chapter very special for a special Titan: Raven. Let us see what happens between her and Priest right now. Please comment cause I'm sooooo bored!**_

**Chapter Four: Summer Vacation For Ten**

It has been now four months since the Titans and the Outsiders join forces to protect Jump City. But as weeks goes by, new villains seem to appear about some times: Kid Croc, Gemini, Manik and Khaos, Ace, and Max Voltage. And by every day, the Titans were glad to have new friends because they can finally have some time to get to know each other better. But as summer began to start the next day, Jump City was close to having a little bit under a small heat wave. But that didn't stop same old Control Freak to take a few hostages inside the electronic store. But inside the store, the area is rigged with explosives that could level the place down. Raven decided to investigate and see if she can end the craziness. Raven was bored in the tower, anyway, and wants to do the mission by herself.

But as she arrives, Raven sees Priest right by the glass window of the store. And by the looks of it, he was positioning an angle from the window to the back of the SWAT truck. His jacket seems to be stuck on the window and was curious to what he was doing. Raven flies down to where he was to greet him.

"Hey, Priest, what are you doing?" Raven asked as he turns to see her.

"Miss Raven, glad you could make it. I actually need your assistance." Priest replied.

Raven was confused to why he needed her assistance. "You need me for what exactly?"

But before she gets an answer, Raven's cloak was separated from her as she was wondering why he would do that. And then, he magnetized her cloak on the left side of the window as he silently said, "Perfect! Ladies and gentlemen, today I will send this man flying to the outside and inside that truck. My lovely assistant will help apprehend him and improve him a little bit."

Priest then got Raven to come near her cloak and told her to hold her cloak for the moment. She didn't know why, but she did it anyway. She stood there and waited for his signal. Priest targets right at the symbol on his trench jacket and start to run straight at it. And in an instant, Priest vanished into thin air as the crowd was amazed to what would happen next. Raven then looks inside the store and noticed that Control Freak was in trouble as his remote was taken from him quickly.

Priest then unleashes his Dragon Kick attack as he kicks Control Freak right to where Raven's cloak is. Raven gasped as she prepares for glass flying through, but instead the villain went through both her cloak and the window, which didn't shatter. Control Freak was clothed in restraints, a muzzle, and straps to secure him tightly as he flew straight inside the SWAT truck.

The crowd starts cheering for an amazing performance made by Priest. Soon, he went through the glass and out from his trench coat with the disarmed explosives. He gave the officers the bombs and pulls his jacket off the window as he takes a bow. "Thank you, thank you! But I couldn't have done it without my lovely assistant: Raven!"

Raven was clueless to what has happened, but she didn't care about it she just smiled a little and took a bow herself. And from the crowd, a few teen guys were wolf-whistling as she realized that she was only wearing her long-sleeved leotard outfit. Raven was feeling a little shy to reveal much of her curves around people, but she felt something wrapped around her shoulders. Priest was giving back her cloak as she thanked him with a soft smile and small blush.

"Nice trick; remind me to do that without breaking anything from it." Raven stated as Priest nodded.

"No problem." He soon stopped as he sees a little girl with black hair and a dark blue dress coming to them. "I see you got a fan."

The little girl came up to them and asked, "Excuse me, um, Raven? Can I, uh, get your autograph?"

Raven was surprised to see anyone asking for her autograph, let alone coming close to her without a single touch. The girl's voice sounds timid and shy, but she looks at Raven with a happy face. She didn't want to disappoint her as Raven bends down and signs her notepad with some words and her name in signature. "Here…"

The little girl got her notepad back and then gave her a hug. Raven gasped softly as someone never got hit by any energy. The little girl pulls away and says to Raven, "I don't know why people are so mean to you, but you are not creepy. You're pretty cool to me."

Raven then smiled warmly at the girl and ruffled her hair a bit, earning a soft giggle. Raven saw her heading back to the crowd as she sees Priest smiling at her with a nod.

"See ya." Priest said as he leaps up onto a building and kept leaping towards the Outsiders' hideout.

"Yeah, see ya." Raven replied softly as her heart started racing inside her. Raven was curious to why her heart was doing that, but she shook that feeling away and flew off to the Titans Tower.

As Raven came back from her mission, she was then getting some strange looks from her friends. It was like they were expecting her home for some reason.

"So, how was the mission?" Robin asked with a devious smile.

"It was a waste of time, but I got done with it." Raven replied in a monotone voice.

Starfire giggles softly. "Is that so, friend Raven?"

Raven rolls her eyes and replied, "Um, yeah, seems like it."

"Oh, come on, Raven. There has to be something else that happens on your day," Cyborg boasting up to get her to answer.

Raven shook her head as she pours some orange juice. "Nope, nothing"

Beastboy grinned widely, "Relax, Cy, it's nothing that the lovely assistant of Priest couldn't do to reveal secrets."

From that statement, Raven spat her juice out as her friends start laughing along. Her cheeks were blushing red as her eyes were wide. "How did you-"

"Friend Raven, you were on the news just today." Stafire said as she was still laughing.

Robin took a deep breath from the laughter and starts turning on the screen. Raven's face couldn't get much redder as she saw the news about her and Priest taking a bow and taking down Control Freak while performing a magic act. And from Raven's face on the news, she was happy about it. The Titans turns off the screen and looks at Raven.

"Raven, by the looks of it, it seems you were too happy out there." Robin stated.

"Yeah, Rae, tell us. We never have seen you that happy on the news." Beastboy added.

Raven sighed and lessens her blush. "It's…complicated."

"Please! Tell us the news, friend!" Starfire was ecstatic to hear what her friend might say.

"Like I said: it's complicated…" Raven repeated until they heard a ringing sound. Robin answers it and on the screen was Terra. _'Whew, saved by Terra.'_

"Hey, guys! How are you guys doing today?" Terra said.

"Terra! Everything's great! What about you, did something happen?" Beastboy asked.

"Only to see if the lovely assistant can talk to Priest for a sec." Terra laughed with happiness as Raven hid her blushing face under the hood. "Don't worry, Raven, I was kidding. Also, you guys have any plans today?"

"No, why?" Cyborg replies back.

"I was wondering if you guys feel like coming over to the island for a summer picnic. The rest of the Outsiders are already starting right now and thought you guys want to join in on the fun." Terra suggested as the Titans were interested.

"Oooh, that seems much fun! Will there be the feast of summer there?" Starfire asked.

"Uh-huh! And the mustard you can drink!" Starfire squealed from Terra's statement as she heads back to her room to get her things. "Cyborg, you feeling like cooking on the grill?"

Cyborg pulls out a spatula and a hat. "Oh yeah, baby, time for some good barbeque!"

"Seems like everyone is going. Meet you there in 30 minutes, then?" Robin said.

"You got it! Later, guys!" Terra turns off her screen as the guys plan on packing their stuff.

Cyborg said, "There's only one thing to do…"

"Hamburgers are almost done in five more minutes!" Cyborg was grilling up his most famous burgers while the Titans and Outsiders were having fun in the sun. Beastboy and Robin were going up against Starfire and Terra in a volleyball game, Jinx was enjoying her swim as her boyfriend was surfing thanks to Fixit's genius to create massive waves for beach-time fun, and Argent and Raven were sitting under the beach umbrella while Raven reads and Argent listening to her music player. They were in their beach clothes as they were enjoying their first Titans/Outsiders summer vacation. Still, nothing was happening for a while. But they didn't care as the guys were relaxing and soaking up the sun.

"Hey, Raven." Argent asked as she puts her music player away for a while.

"Yeah," Raven replied while not taking her eyes off her book.

"I was wondering if you were busy later on in the week. It seems that you always like to be by yourself for a while." Argent suggested.

"Nope, but I am interested." Raven placed her book down so she can see Argent better.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the Shady Hall café with me. I can use a friend there to help me… with something." Raven didn't catch it, but she seems to see a small blush on Argent's face. Raven was wondering what that meant and starts to ask her.

"What's with the blush?" Argent was hoping Raven didn't catch on to the real reason why she wants Raven to go. Suddenly, the Goth Titan got the message and asked. "Is this about some boy you've met?" Argent nods as Raven continues. "Is it Jericho?"

Argent sighed deeply. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I talked to him before after the Brotherhood was defeated. He never spoke much, but he seems to have a crush on you."

Argent gasped silently. "Really?"

Raven nodded. "You know, Jericho always seem to stare at you for a little and had his cheeks light up. If you want to talk to him, try telling him to meet you at the café. I'm sure he won't mind."

Argent giggled. "You seem to know more about dating than I ever expected."

"I observe a lot about relationships. Trust me." Raven turns to see Terra and Starfire hugging happily as Beastboy and Robin lost another round in a crushing defeat. Raven just smiles and soon heard a familiar voice.

"Have room for one more?" Raven looks up and her eyes were mesmerized into seeing what appears to be a young, hot version of Adonis. Priest was wearing nothing but black swim trunks with a blue dragon symbol of each side. His body was well built and was added with a six-pack with a silver crystal wrapped around his neck. Raven couldn't say nothing as her face was blushing.

Argent was seeing this and giggles silently. _'It looks like Raven got herself a man!'_ "You know, I'm going to go check on those burgers for Cyborg. I'll see you guys later!"

As Argent left the two alone, Priest begins to sit down near the sorceress. But out of Raven's trance is that on his back, there was a tattoo that shows a pair of angelic wings that surrounds almost his whole back. "Hey, Priest. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Raven. It's looks peaceful out here." Priest looks as his friends having fun. "I wonder why you're not having fun with the Titans."

"I just like a little peace to myself, that's all." Raven replied.

"I see. But still, I would enjoy having some fun. Instead, I was curious if I can hang with you for a minute or two."

"Of course, you can. I don't mind having some company." Raven insisted he stays with her.

"By the way: you look nice in your swimwear." Priest complimented as Raven blushed with a smile. Her swimsuit was a one-piece black that shows both her sides by a little with a purple summer drape wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks. Say, do you feel like taking a walk?" Raven suggested.

"A walk? I don't mind, but what about your friends," he asked curiously as Raven got up and picks up her book.

"They don't mind me at all. So, are you coming?" Raven asked in hope of having him join her.

Priest nods as he got up and shows her around the island. But then…

"Raven, watch out!" Terra shouted as the volleyball was steering close behind Raven.

But with quick reflexes, Priest caught the ball with one hand and looks back with confusion. Terra and Starfire both blush and laugh nervously. Raven was surprised that she didn't sense it coming, but she was glad Priest stopped the ball.

Priest just shook his head with a chuckle and hands the ball to Beastboy. "Your serve."

The alchemist and sorceress left the team to take their walk around the island as the other soon smell the scent of both burgers and veggie burgers.

Raven and Priest were enjoying each other's company as they were walking in a forest. Raven was being careful to watch out for any unwanted guest, but Priest reassures her that Fixit exterminated any poisonous reptiles and insects that revolve around the island. Both were getting along quite well and didn't mind saying what comes out of their heads.

"So, you actually had the chance to laugh at one of Beastboy's jokes?" Priest inquired.

Raven nodded. "Just don't tell him I like it. I really don't want to hear it from him every day."

"Your secret is safe with me." Priest promised to his heart as Raven giggled. Strange. Raven never once giggles like that unless Beastboy was messing with her emotions.

"What's wrong?" Priest notices that and asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I never giggled like this before." Raven stated.

Priest chuckles softly. "Well, I think it sounds cute. You should do that more often."

Raven starts blushing again as she stops to take a break from walking. "Priest, why are you being so nice to me?"

The alchemist was confused to why she would ask him that, but he replied, "Because…I was always curious to why you would be isolated by yourself and the Titans."

"Oh. Well, it's not that. It's just…I have been through a lot in the last fifteen years." Raven said with a hint of sadness.

"How so?" Priest was curious to what she meant.

Raven sighed deeply and said, "I never had a nice childhood when I was born. My mother was a good person of pure innocence and harmony until she was married to my 'so-called' father. Arella, my mother, and a few monks were always afraid to see if I one day become evil and bent on taking over my home and other worlds. But inside, I always had nightmares and visions that I would hurt innocent lives...including my friends.

So, I escaped to Jump City and start over when I turned 14. But after I became 15, my father, Trigon, was resurrected and took over Jump City. But after things were normal, everyone always look at me and were scared to even speak to me. They think of me as a 'freak' and 'demon' after what I did. And in my heart, I knew my friends would think the same."

Raven's eyes were watering up with tears as she was hurt to say more. Priest was seeing this and never seen her in this emotional state. But when he heard the name Trigon, he soon starts thinking that the name seems familiar. Priest then got a look at the girl and starts to ask her something.

"You're Trigon's daughter?" Raven looks away and nods while more tears were coming down. "Well, it's not your fault. It was the same thing that happen when the people of Zephernus were hearing the news that Trigon was about to attack my home world. My parents were at war against him as every alchemists were no match against him.

I was informed to take my siblings somewhere safe from harm, but I failed. Trigon released a massive amount of dark energy that then consumes the city and close to my home. But when all seems lost, my father, Michael Maverick, opens a portal of each dimension and sends each of my siblings inside so no harm will be done.

And with a final effort, he hands me his NecroFear katana to hope to avenge my family and its legacy. With a huge push, I was gone and ended in a place called Earth. From that time, I lost my home, my family, and almost lost the will to keep living."

Raven was shocked to know that her father has destroyed his home world and lost his family through that event. Raven then surprised Priest with a huge hug as she starts to sob on his chest. "P-Priest…I'm so…s-sorry! I-I didn't know…Trigon would do that…just to find me! I-I'm sorry…"

Instead of hoping he would hate her, Raven felt a hand rubbing her back for comfort. She looks up to see Priest not angry, but was concerned for her.

"Raven, it's okay. Sure I hate what Trigon did, but I would never describe that to you. You did what you had to do to get away from your father, and I'm glad you were safe after what happened to Jump City.

You, Miss Raven, are never a demon to my eyes. You may be born half-demon, but you're still human to your friends…and me. And to my eyes, you are most beautiful angel I have ever laid my eyes on. I would care less if you could try to kill my soul, I would help you through the pain if I be in the afterlife, by then."

Raven then smiles happily to know that this was the nicest thing that anyone, besides Malchior, said those words to her. Priest gracefully wipes Raven's tears away as she thanked him. "Priest, you really _are_ Mr. Gentleman."

Priest then took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Anything for the lovely Titan."

Raven then giggles silently as she gracefully came up to Priest's cheek and kissed it. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear as he smiled warmly at her.

"You're welcome. Shall we continue this walk?" Priest asked her.

Raven nods happily. "I would love that very much."

Raven and Priest began their walk again and still have some conversations along the way. But in a twist, Raven enclosed her hand to his as he did the same to know he's always there for her.

It was sunset as the Titans were relaxing by the fire after a long day of fun. Right now, the Titans and the Outsiders were having some s'mores.

"You know, this happens to be the best vacation ever." Robin states as he checks on his marshmallow.

"Indeed! I am delighted about this ritual of fun summer." Starfire replies as she looks around to see where her friend Raven might be. "I am curious to where Raven might be."

"In my guess: Probably still out with Priest to take a walk around the island." Jinx said.

Kid Flash asked, "Want me to check if they're okay?" Jinx shook her head to reject the idea. "If Raven can kick my ass many times before, I know she'll take care of herself. If not, Priest got it covered."

"You know I'm glad that Raven finally got someone she can relate to. They both study magic, they enjoy similar hobbies, and they always seem to talk more often," Terra stating the facts as she finishes making her s'more for Beastboy. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Beastboy said as he added, "Raven does be by herself for some time now. But with Priest, that changed everything."

"So, did she have anyone she had a crush on before?" Argent's comment made the Titans paused as they were hoping it wouldn't be remembered.

"Well…There was this one guy, but he actually became the one that broke her heart in a terrible way." Beastboy said in a sad tone.

"Malchior was a friend of Raven's, from a book she read, and they were just becoming best pals. But as she starts to resurrect him, he was something…different. He lied to her and betrayed her. She was heartbroken for a while, but her emotions were a wreck after what Malchior did." Robin finished talking to have the Outsiders stunned to hear that.

"Poor Raven! That must've hurt like hell to feel that kind of pain." Terra was feeling sympathy for her friend/sister.

"Yeah, but she was feeling better a lot when she hits Cyborg with a stankball." Beastboy laughs as Cyborg had a huge vein showing.

"You know she interfered! That didn't count, grass stain," he shouted as the rest of the team were laughing.

"To think that she would never smile much, Priest made the big changes to every emotions of Raven." Starfire said with a smile.

"Think there might be a chance those two may get together?" Kid Flash asked.

Before Argent would say anything, her and the guys heard footsteps coming behind them. They all were in shock to see Priest and Raven, but he was carrying her in his arms while she was sleeping peacefully.

"AWWWWW!" The girls shouted at the adorable scene as they regret not bringing a camera.

"Priest, what happened to her? Don't tell me you walked her to death," Terra exclaimed.

Priest replied, "Actually, she was feeling her legs getting tired. So I carried her for a few and hopes she would feel like walking again. I didn't know she could fall to sleep at that time."

"Well then, I hope you have a plan on putting her somewhere to sleep. Because I don't think she'll be comfortable on the T-Ship if we get back to the tower." Robin said.

Priest was then looking at the sleeping Raven and thought of figuring a way to not wake her. He didn't want to be rude, but he then got an idea. "Actually, I don't mind taking her back to the tower for you."

"Are you sure? We don't want you to waste your powers or anything." Cyborg said.

"I don't mind at all. Just give me a minute..." And with that, Priest vanished into thin air with his teleportation and quickly got to the tower in time. Priest was inside the Briefing room and was impressed that the Titans did well with the blueprints Fixit gave them. Priest didn't know where to find the room, but he noticed the couch behind him. He thought it could work as he walks over and placed Raven on it gently without waking her up. As he looks over, Priest was stunned to see how beautiful Raven looks even when she is sleeping.

_'I never knew how much this girl looks amazing. I've seen a lot of teenage girls, but Raven seems to beat them out of the water. Raven, I know I'll make you happy. No matter what,'_ Priest thought as he conjures up a spell and reveals a rare white orchid right to his palm. He places the orchid on her hair and starts to see his friend looks cute with it on her. He then brought up his jacket and puts it on her as a blanket. "Goodnight, Raven. Sweet dreams." He silently kissed her on the forehead and quickly vanished again.

But unknown to Priest, Raven opens her eyes and smiled warmly as she got up to feel his jacket wrapped around her body. She hugs the jacket and blushed red as her heart started beating out of control.

'_Thank you, Priest, for accepting me for who I am.'_ Raven thought to herself as she went back to sleep while curling up into a ball. And before she would dose off, Raven had one thing left to say: _'Goodnight, Priest...'_


End file.
